Midnight Snack
by TheAmericanWeasley
Summary: Ron wakes up in the middle of the night, very hungry. Hermione gives him the perfect midnight snack.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Never have. Never will.

**Midnight Snack**

a Harry Potter fan fiction

by TheAmericanWeasley

Ronald Weasley was awakened by the grumbling of his stomach. He sat up in the bed he shared with his wife Hermione, rubbed his eyes, then glanced at the muggle digital alarm clock that rested on his bedside table.

He groaned when he saw it was ten minutes till midnight.

Ron had missed dinner that night. He had to stay extra hours at his job at the Ministry of Magic and arrived home so exhausted that he practically collapsed on the bed. What made it worse was that Hermione had made delicious stew that night. Plus, she went out and a bottle of red wine. Indeed, Hermione had wanted a romantic night of shagging, but Ron was much too tired to do anything when he got home.

He had to eat something, Ron decided. Maybe then he could sleep. He got of the bed as quietly as he could, hoping not to disturb Hermione, whom he noticed looked beautifully peaceful in slumber.

He made his way to their small kitchen, opened the cabinet, and grabbed the first thing that came into sight, which was a nearly empty box of crisps. He devoured the remainder of the box, crumbs and all, and headed back to the bed.

It was to his great displeasure that he heard his stomach rumble again once he had gotten back in the bed. The crisps had done little to ease his hunger. Ron sat up in the bed and leaned against the bed post and began to massage the back of his neck.

Suddenly, Hermione turned over in the bed to face him.

"Oh, sorry 'Mione, didn't mean to wake you," Ron apologized.

Hermione merely smiled and propped herself up so she was leaning against the bed post with him as well. She ran a hand through Ron's tangled red hair.

Ron never told Hermione this, but he loved seeing her when she just woke up. The way her hair, which she had managed to tame over the years, was messy, sometimes sticking up in certain areas. The way the strap on that sexy little pink nightgown she wore was sometimes hanging off her shoulders. In some ways, she looked like a wild woman, but an extremely sexy one.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"I'm hungry," Ron replied.

"Oh yes, that's what I would expect, considering you missed dinner tonight," Hermione said, still smiling.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Ron said.

"Why?"

"Well, I know you worked your cute little arse off making that stew, hoping to have a nice dinner with me. And when I got home I was just...exhausted. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Ron. I know that you had to be doing your job at the Ministry. It's okay," Hermione said, kissing his cheek again.

"No, it's not okay. I'm your husband. I'm supposed to be with you at night after we've both had a long day and talk to you."

"Really, Ron, it's okay," Hermione persisted.

Ron's stomach growled again and Ron frowned slightly.

"Aw, poor baby, you're really hungry aren't you?" Hermione said, in a slightly teasing sort of voice.

Ron looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes always mesmerized him.

"Yes, Hermione, your poor baby is hungry," Ron said.

"Well, I know a way to fix that, and you don't even have to get out of bed," Hermione said.

Before Ron caught on to what she meant, Hermione had pulled off her little pink nightgown from over her head, exposing her breasts. She winced slightly as the cool air hit her naked skin. Then she reached down into the covers, fumbled a bit, and pulled out a pair of black knickers that she had been wearing a moment before.

Ron gulped, feeling his member harden as he watched Hermione throw her knickers to the ground, along with her nightgown.

"Are you hungry for this, Ron?" Hermione asked.

She started to touch herself. First she cupped her breasts and pinched them softly. She made a sound similar to a purring cat. With one hand still on her breast, she reached the other down to her entrance. She kicked the covers off the lower half of her body, so Ron could now see all of her.

Hermione moaned as she parted her own lips, and entered one finger into herself. She entered another one, then started moving them in and out at a slow pace. She looked at Ron with a look of pure lust. Suddenly, she moved the hand that was on her breasts up to Ron's ginger hair, and tugged on it gently.

Hermione removed her fingers from inside herself for a moment, only long enough to lick her juices off her fingers. Ron grunted as he watched. Then she shoved her fingers back inside her.

Ron just sat there, his erection now driving him mad, watching Hermione touch herself. His hunger for her was building up every minute.

"Are you hungry, Ron?" Hermione said again, her voice slightly raspy this time with need.

"Yes," Ron choked out.

"Then eat me until you're full," Hermione said. "I'm your midnight snack."

"Yes," Ron said again.

Ron kicked the covers off himself. He moved over to where Hermione was resting, waiting for his tongue to fuck her senseless. She removed her fingers from inside herself when she saw that Ron had his face positioned perfectly before her womanhood. Hermione nodded in approval.

Ron moved his face forward and took a deep whiff of Hermione's dripping pussy.

"Oh God, you smell so good baby. People should make a perfume that smells like this," Ron moaned.

Hermione almost laughed.

Ron used his long tongue to tease the outside of Hermione's lips. He loved hearing her moan and sigh in approval.

Finally his tongue entered her. Ron could never find the right words to describe Hermione when he ate her. It was sweet, that's for sure, but there was something else about it. Salty, perhaps, or maybe spicy. Either way, Ron never got tired of her taste.

Ron began devouring Hermione and all her sweetness like she was an all you can eat buffet. He grabbed her hips to move her closer to him. The few wispy dark brown hairs Hermione kept near her lips tickled him slightly as he continued to feast on Hermione, swallowing every bit of her juices.

Ron felt Hermione begin to rock herself against Ron's face, building a delicious friction.

Even though he knew it would kill her, Ron left Hermione's pussy for a moment. He trailed his kisses up, past her stomach, up to the lips on her mouth, where he captured her in a kiss.

Their tongues collided and Hermione groaned in Ron's mouth as she tasted herself. They kissed for a few more moments, their tongues dancing, swirling Hermione's sweet taste around and around.

Then Ron returned to Hermione's entrance. He wanted to finish her off. He was dying to feel her come on his tongue, to hear her shout his name as her orgasm crashed over her. It only took a few more licks, then Hermione grabbed Ron's hair, pulled violently, and screamed so loudly that Ron was sure that next door, the neighbors stirred.

"Ron!" she cried. "Ron!"

Ron felt Hermione's already tight pussy tighten even more around his tongue. A fresh layer of Hermione's juices coated Ron's tongue. He smiled, swallowed the juices, and brought his head up to look at his wife.

Her eyes were closed, her lips curved into a smile, her breathing heavy. Ron raised his body, resting his head in between Hermione's breasts. He kissed the right one softly.

"I love you, Ron," Hermione said.

"I love you too, Hermione," Ron breathed. "I always have."

Her juices were still all over his face. He could still smell her.

"You make me feel like...like a princess," Hermione said.

"Well, you are a princess, 'Mione," Ron chuckled.

Hermione titled her head to one side, her heavy breathing subsiding, being replaced by more calm tones. Ron could tell she was close to sleep.

Ron listened to his stomach for a moment. His hunger was gone. He licked his lips, still faintly tasting Hermione, and he smiled. He reached up and kissed Hermione, who was now only half awake.

"You are my princess, 'Mione," Ron cooed. "And the most perfect midnight snack."


End file.
